Wait
by SignsofSam
Summary: The hospital wait was dreadful; that's all Daniel Anderson thought when his son had told him that he was going to Kurt's prom.


**Title:** Wait

**Author: **S.N. Brown

**Disclaimer: **I do not own. Sigh.

**Words: **~700

**Summary: **The hospital wait was dreadful; that's all Daniel Anderson thought when his son had told him that he was going to Kurt's prom

**Author's Note:** Second glee fic. Can't say that I like it anymore than the first one, but I've been watching _Prom Queen_ over and felt the need to write, and then I read fic on livejournal written in the father's viewpoint, and then this got stuck in my head when I should be doing other things. Sigh. I'm using my father from _Acceptance_, just so you know.

**Acceptance**

The hospital wait was dreadful; that's all Daniel Anderson thought when his son had told him—softly, so soft Daniel barely heard it—that he was going to Kurt's prom. _Kurt asked, and I'm going_ was what he actually said, home from his date in Lima, at Breakstix. He had looked his father in the eye, strong, confident, but behind that mask of bravado, Daniel knew Blaine was scared. More than scared, probably, terrified.

And all Daniel could think of was cream color walls with crayons painted as a border, a hospital bed that made Blaine look so small, and his badly beaten son curled tight into a ball. He didn't want to remember that night when he got the call—_Mr. Anderson, my name's Kathy Hart, and I'm a police detective. Your son was involved in an assault; he's in the hospital_. He could see the bloodstained clothes sitting in the evidence bag, the bruises on Blaine's face, the cast on his hand, two nails ripped out from where he had struggled to fight back.

"Dad?" Blaine interrupted his thoughts, and he turned his head back to his son, standing so hopefully in the doorway of the study. "I'm going to prom with Kurt."

"Do you know I didn't even get to take you home for twelve hours? You were asleep for all of it—even the ride home—but it was twelve hours from the time I got the call until they felt comfortable discharging you." Even though he doesn't name the specific event, both of them knew what he was talking about. "It was the worst night of my life, Blaine. I can't do that again."

"Worse than me telling you I was gay? 'Cause I'm pretty sure—"

"The first time you get a call and the person on the other line tells you your _child_ is in the hospital, tell me if your heart doesn't stop and you forget how to breathe. Because that's how I felt, son. I felt like I was going to die. And the trip to the hospital? I nearly wrecked the car because I couldn't stop my hands from shaking, and I couldn't stop my mind from thinking about the bastards that could do something like that to a _fourteen-year-old_, especially you."

He wasn't expecting Blaine's arms to wrap around him in a hug, but he leaned into it, hugging his son back as fiercely as he dared. "I can't go through that again. Neither can you."

"It'll be different this time, Dad. I've got Kurt, and Kurt's friends, and…we won't get hurt this time. Nothing bad will happen to us. We're going to go, dance, make some memories, and I'm going to walk him to his door and kiss him goodnight, make small talk with Burt, and then I'm going to come home. That's all. Please, please let me go."

His voice was so hopeful, and he had a pleading look in his eyes that only Blaine could perfect so well. Daniel found himself sighing, nodding. "Okay. You can go."

"And I can buy a tux-"

"Or rent one, seeing as how you have so many clothes already-"

"I have nothing as compared to Kurt, Dad. But can I drive-"

"You can drive the Corvette, yes," Daniel replied, his insides warming with happiness when Blaine bestowed a smile on him. "Curfew's midnight, and that can be an I'm-nearly-there curfew, I'll give you the card so that you can take Kurt somewhere fancy for dinner, and I want you to make sure Carole takes pictures, because I want one. And if anything—_anything, Blaine_—should happen, I want you to call me. Promise?"

Because he couldn't stand to see his son hurt again.

Because he couldn't stand to see the bloodstained clothes.

Because he couldn't stand to watch Blaine's tears.

He just couldn't.

Blaine nodded. "I promise, Dad."

-Fini-


End file.
